


Unexpected

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Baron, Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badish ascension, Bittersweet, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Tyler, Protective Baron, Scents, Smut, Toys (mentioned), alpha konner, beta fandango, fashion files, heat - Freeform, ignoring instincts, more dub-con, sad yet sweet, toys cause betas can't knot, understanding baron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: With fandango away for the week tyler never expected to go into heat but he did. With the ascension suppose to be friends he never expected them to take advantage of his situation but they did. With baron corbin as a lone wolf he never expected him to care but he does. What happens when baron walks in on the ascension and a wrecked tyler breezeThis now has a sequel that can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811344





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor is an alpha for this though usually I would put him as a beta he's not for plot convenience
> 
> I obviously don't see the ascension as evil but they are the technical 'bad guys' in this, just another plot convenience thing though your free to interpret this however you'd like

Tyler could feel the beginning licks of his heat long before the match ended, it had made fighting Aiden hard despite the fact Aiden was only a beta. Still though tyler had managed to pull out a narrow win against his opponent without anyone realising 

With the final match starting something between two alphas, kevin and baron his slightly foggy mind suggested, he made his way back towards the 'fashion files' locker room. Trying not to attract attention or panic he pulled the door open as his mind started to piece together what he needed to do. With his beta mate fandango away for the week tyler hadn't been prepared to go into heat but that was currently what he was facing. If he could get back to the hotel, he could call fandango and then his beta could guide him through his heat with their toys. He knew that but he wasn't sure if he'd make it back in time 

A painful cramp in his stomach stopped his thoughts as his nose picked up on familiar scents. The ascension stood before him and with two alphas scents tyler felt his knees go out from under him as another painful cramp hit him, only eased when konner held him close to stop his fall

Tyler did his best not to let the scents cloud his mind which was a little easier to do in his and his betas shared space. "Tyler what's..." Viktor drew off as he stepped closer clearly breathing in Tyler's scent and getting his answer. "Need to get back" he whimpered clinging to konner "need to... The hotel" he hoped they'd understand, trusted them to help

When it had been silent for far to long, tyler looked up and with the scents change he tried to push konner away feeling threatened 

It went against his natural instincts, that of an omega which whispered to submit to the alphas, to present himself to the willing two but he forced that instinct away. His feelings were far stronger then his bodies treacherous reactions as he tried to focus his mind on fandango and getting back to the hotel, something that was becoming harder with each passing second 

His body became weaker with his quickly increasing heat due to the alphas close scents and soon tyler found himself lying on the ground face down. He couldn't understand why the ascension wouldn't help him, they were suppose to be friends and yet the scent in the air didn't lie

When konner ran a hand along the back of his thigh, he whimpered feeling slick leak down as if to meet his exploring hand. He couldn't help his shiver but with limbs far to weak to move he could only force a weak 'don't' from within his throat. Something that was ignored as he was manhandled into a kneeling position, vaguely he wondered if this was his own fault, if his scent had caused this turn in the ascension 

Konners strong arm around his waist both distracted and kept him up while viktors arms on his shoulders not only forced him to stay up but kept him from moving. Konners hand came back to his lower body moving up and over his hip before moving towards a more intimate spot. Tyler already knew what he was thinking but he couldn't stop the pleasured whimper as Konners hand rubbed against his pants directly over his slick hole, his hips rocked back desperately without his permission and it brought tears to his eyes 

He hung his head as konner pulled his hand back, he could feel the wet patch as his pants stuck to him and when konner pulled them down his tears burst free

Tyler wanted to struggle but there was no way he could, even if he was at full strength the two were far stronger then him. As he was now their arms were the only thing keeping his feverish body up

That however didnt last long, the two let go and Tyler's weak body dropped in no way capable of catching him. He wondered if they were going to stop, if they realised what they were doing but he couldn't even raise his head to check before he was being wrestled out of his clothes, something that usually brought comfort while in heat only hit him with dread. "Nno..." Now that he wasn't being held he did his best to do anything other then just lay there, though all he could manage was some useless squirming. "Shhh omega" with his top gone viktors hands returned to his arms, holding him up once again and attempting some sort of comfort that only further distressed him 

"Were gonna help tyler" it's konner who speaks but before he can get his hands back on Tyler's hips, he uses as much energy as he can to shake his body. It's not easy but he throws himself a few feet, it doesn't gain him much but annoyance as he's not so gently forced back into position only seconds later 

"You shouldn't of done that" a low growl follows the statement as Konners hands dug into his hips drawing a harsh whimper from his throat at the pain. From where he lies now though he can see something through the blurry tears and when he realises what it is it only brings forth more 

A white cap... Fandangos police cap lay but only a few feet from him and when viktors grip loosened as he talked with konner over his back tyler reached for it. He held it close to his chest, nuzzling at the cap for closure as Fandangos soft beta scent filled his senses, his mates scent still calming him even in his current situation

It was the new scent that drew their attention back to him and like jealous alphas they immediately seeked to take out a weaker rival. However when they found the hat that was the cause of it, something tyler tried to cling to and sobbed over when it was thrown against the door it only seemed to make them more angry then if their truly had been a threat to them. "He's not here so just let us take care of you" viktor growled as he lifted up Tyler's chin, making the omega meet his eyes 

Instinct took over and tyler lowered his immediately getting a pleased grumble in return "that's more like it." It wasn't like he wanted that response, it made him sick but he wasn't able to help it and with his body so deep in heat he resigned himself to this. Without an escape, with his instincts leading the way tyler didn't try to stop the tears instead he tried to focus on fandango and how he would tell his loving beta what he had done 

A moan escaped his throat and his cheeks flushed with shame as konner worked him open on two fingers. It wasn't the gentle touch he was use to or the slow loving preparation he knew but his body still responded to the rough treatment 

While konner was working on his lower half viktor had tried to get tyler to willingly respond to him but when bringing his face to his pants didn't work like he'd obviously hoped he changed tactics. "Come on open up that pretty mouth for me" he had cooed at him as he undid his pants and pulled his dick out. If it had of been fandango or even one of his trusted few friends tyler might of complied but viktor was neither of those so he kept his mouth shut, a small act of defiance 

Pressure on his jaw forced it open and a whimper left him when he felt konner teasing his entrance with the head of his cock. Slick leaked down his legs and he tried not to sob as viktor forced his mouth open "bite me and you'll regret it" was growled at him, the first verbal threat he'd ever said to him. It was enough to scare tyler who nodded and complied, taking viktors dick into his mouth and doing his best to suck it without gagging 

The two moved in tandem, it seemed they did everything as a unit which was something he was learning quickly. When viktor thrusted into his throat konner pulled out and vice-a-versa almost driving him insane without a break to the movements 

His mind was able to focus better when Konners knot began to swell within him but not for reasons he would like. He found himself pushing his hips back with each pull from konner towards him, his body quivering as he whined 

Warmth shot down his throat unexpectedly making him cough when viktor finally pulled out, knot swelling up infront of Tyler's gaze as he waited for his turn. It was basic anatomy an alphas knot wouldn't go down until fulfilled within an omega or another despite if the alpha had cum or not and Tyler's mind chose that exact moment to remind him. He didn't have time to dwell on it however as konner pulled him back hard, he whimpered hips shaking within the bruising grip as konner came inside him. He was ashamed and he would drop his head if viktor wasn't still holding his gaze up as he came untouched, something fandango had helped him perfect, something his mate called beautiful, something he had learned to enjoy but couldn't now as he felt his insides coated in the alphas cum

He had no doubt the scent would stay for a while as konner held their hips close, he waited for the knot to deflate watching as viktor used his free hand to tug at his own swollen member

As soon as Konners knot deflated he pulled out of tyler, not so subtly dropping him as he stepped to the side for viktor. The other alpha let him go as he moved behind him, holding up his quivering hips and ignoring the mess he currently was. With slick and what had to be Konners cum sliding down his thighs viktor pushed into him, it was a fluid motion but it still hurt as his swollen member stretched him

It only took a few thrusts to knot him completely, konner stroked down his back while viktor came inside of him. Tyler rested his head on the floor blurry eyes focused on the cap by the door as he did his best to focus souly on breathing, his heat more then fogging his mind 

He wasn't sure how many more times they had done this, he was sobbing again unable to hold it back while viktor held his head up forcing him to hold a position his body shook with. A whimper left him, he wasn't sure why though, his mind far to foggy to register anything but konner thrusting and beginning to swell again inside of him when suddenly he heard the door open

Baron sighed as he headed down the dark hallways, that main event had taken far to long but in the end he had proven himself with yet another win. He wasn't quite sure why he had chosen to go this way, perhaps it was because it lacked people or cause it was dark but he was heading this way now 

A whimper caught his attention, with a few more steps a scent filled his nose. It was something familiar mixed with heat and something else... Something wrong

Baron could practically taste the sadness that drifted to him through the air and it flared a protective instinct within him. He doesn't need to search far before he finds the source of the scent, a room with a familiar label on the front that means he doesn't need to guess what omega lies inside though he wonders what alphas he will be killing when he scents more then one 

As a lone wolf he knows that may be a problem but he can't just leave the distressed omega so he pushes the door open. The sight that greets him flares up his rage and fills him with shocked horror

This close with the omegas eyes on him he can smell the fear even more so hidden beneath his heat. Baron took a step forward and the two, the ascension he recognised growled. "Get your own omega corbin" it was the smaller of the two who spoke to him, the one gripping Tyler's jaw in a grip that made him want to rip them to shreds 

"He's not yours" baron growls back, he didn't need to know the two to scent or see Tyler's claim mark, the mark of a beta was weaker but it was still prominent. He got a laugh in response but he didn't let him say anything further instead he unleashed his fury on him 

One punch took him down and baron turned "take your partner and leave before I decide to disembowelled you" it took a moment but konner pulled out and shrugged. "Done with him anyway, all yours" it was a comment he could kill for, he wasn't here because of the omegas heat like most would believe, no if that was the case he would of kept going cause he could actually control himself, it was the omegas desperate sadness that drew him in 

He watches them leave before turning to the omega who lay panting on the floor, to weak to even move from where he had been dropped. What they had done to him disgusted the alpha but he had no time to waste on that as he scooped the smaller tyler breeze up 

A pained whimper was his response "shh it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you" he assured as he headed towards the door intent on putting as much distance between the horrid room and tyler to make him feel safe. He had water and snacks back in his locker room which tyler was currently in need of after what had just occurred 

When he got to the door something at his foot caught his attention, even tyler who was quivering uncontrollably in his arms opened his eyes to look down at it. Intrigued by that he bent to pick it up, immediately recognising the police cap as Fandangos

Tyler watched him but the poor omega could barely move, far to weak due to the ascensions neglect of his physical and emotional needs. He readjusted tyler in his grip before placing the cap between them in hopes the familiar scent of his mate would sooth him. It seems to work as tyler settles against him as if to rest, his neck now willingly exposed in a show of trust. This close he could smell Fandangos mark more strongly and it brought questions to his mind he knew wouldn't be answered anytime soon, if at all 

As he slips into his locker room he feels tyler tense in his grip, watches as the omega lifts his head and sniffs the air. It wasn't something that surprised him as this was technically 'his territory' full of only his scent. It however was a safe area and he hoped tyler would recognise that as such. it took a moment but eventually he went lax against baron again, head resting on his chest 

Gently he set tyler down on the lone couch in his locker room, allowing the omega to keep the cap without a fight. The look from tyler was enough to tell him he hadn't expected that while baron turned to grab a spare bag 

Despite what people think baron still had friends, surprisingly most of those where omegas so he was always prepared for a situation like this. It was probably also the reason why he didn't mind the mess tyler was making over his couch and had made over him, it wasn't his fault after all 

When he returned to the couch tyler moved closer cautiously before baron gently drew him into his lap, not forcefully as if the omega didn't want to stay he wouldn't make him but tyler made no move to resist or move away. Tyler sniffled softly and baron ran a hand through his hair as he held out a pill "birth control" he supplies simply. Tyler opens his mouth without hesitation and after placing the pill on his tongue he brings a bottle of water to his lips, watching as the omega drains the bottle with his help 

It brings a little colour back to his face and life to his limbs, enough for baron to feel confident that he'll be okay by tomorrow night. With his body's needs finally being fulfilled he can smell Tyler's heat flaring up stronger in response, it seems to make tyler nervous but baron pretends not to even notice the scent as he rummages around in the bag, despite his bodies natural response 

Tyler shifts his hips, something baron knows he can't help after years of being close to omegas. His instincts were coming back into control and very soon he was sure he'd be facing a situation tyler wouldn't be comfortable with but by now he had a plan for no matter happened 

Finding the box he needs he pulls it out and pops the lid "Fandangos always talking about how much of a sweet tooth you have" he tries for normal conversation as he raises the cookie to Tyler's lips. Tyler hesitates seeming confused by barons behaviour especially when he shifts his hips to an obvious erection beneath him. Why wasn't the alpha doing anything but caring for him, he knew he still smelled of the ascension... should he not be dominating him right now. The thought disappeared with the sweet taste in his mouth, right now he couldn't care about the why baron was doing this he just knew it was saving his life 

Once he swallowed the cookie he realised baron had said something to him, cuddling the hat close and dipping his nose to breath in his mates scent tyler nodded. It was true after all, he loved sweets and fandango often brought him treats because of it, it was curious to find though that baron listened to Fandango talk about him

Another cookie, another question, "I noticed your mate isn't here, he's away right" tyler nodded as he chewed "so I guess you weren't expecting this heat then" that was a little more complicated. He wondered if baron knew about omega heats, how often one could just hit out of nowhere, he tilted his head to a friendly chuckle "I'll take that as a yes" 

It was a little weird for tyler to be fed by baron who he knew only as the lone wolf, an alpha who hated all others. Yet right now he certainly wasn't that person, he was caring and knew what he was doing to care for tyler, it surprised him but he was grateful 

When he had finished the last of the cookies from the box the worst of the fog had cleared from his mind. His heat however was worse now, having flared back up to attention now that he was physically in better condition. He rolled his hips over barons without any real intention, one arm holding onto him the other holding Fandangos cap close as he whined on instinct. Slick leaked from within him, tainted with cum down onto barons pants and with the scent tears sprang back to Tyler's eyes 

Carefully baron moved him closer, they needed to talk but with Tyler's body as it was they'd get no where at this rate so he slipped one finger then two inside of him to help ease the burn a little

Baron held the almost crying, teary omega close to his chest hoping his stronger scent would help calm him. He felt tyler nuzzle closer, whining softly and shifting his hips as barons fingers worked inside him. Half working to relieve some of his physical discomfort and half to help sooth him emotionally as he did his best to rid tyler of the evidence the ascension had left inside him. He knew the scents wouldn't disappear unless he claimed him but he hoped it would help a little 

With his insides clean of the ascension tyler rested his head against barons shoulder breathing deeply, trying to ignore their lingering scent. He pulled back and bent his head when it didn't work, he felt ashamed over it, like he wasn't worthy of his beta mate fandango anymore and that he didn't deserve barons alpha care. "This wasn't your fault" baron whispers softly when he sees Tyler's look, a hand resting lightly on his hip helping to guide him as his fingers sating him currently 

"Don't blame yourself" he further stated as tyler finally glanced up to meet his gaze. Gently he took the cap from Tyler's grip, hand moving from his hip to do so "he'll understand and know that" he assures placing the cap on Tyler's slightly messed hair. The action seemed to bring a new wave of tears over him "but.. It is... My heat it's what made them.." He managed to get out small gaspy words that made barons heart ache, omegas always had a tendency to blame themselves. "Heat scent or not they should of been able to control themselves, they were savages to you and almost killed you with their selfishness, that is in no way your fault." "No means no but without clear minded consent from an omega in heat everything else means no aswell, they decided not to care about that or the fact your mated despite your mate not being around." Baron made sure to meet Tyler's eyes "this isn't your fault breeze no matter what anyone tries to make you believe, they chose not to control themselves and your mate will understand that and love you no different"'

A few tears slipped down Tyler's face which baron gently brushed away. "Now I'm sure you and fandango have a plan incase of emergencies so where should I take you and what do I need to do once there so I'm not leaving you to suffer in your heat alone and without a way to put that plan in motion"

Tyler was surprised by barons question, they had a plan, they did but tyler felt way to wrecked to do it now. When he felt like that usually a friend would be arriving to sate him but there was no one close enough to call in time 

With big blue eyes on him baron realised that perhaps Tyler's plans weren't possible after what had gone down and he nodded. "Okay then, you can spend your heat with me... I think I have some toys in the car we can use." He kissed baron, something that was solely reserved for fandango only, yet still he found himself leaning forward to kiss the alpha 

As he pulled back he knew it was a bold move but with deep brown focused on him he knew what he wanted "take me" he managed to say without wavering. Baron searched his eyes finding little of the fogged over omega there yet plenty of Tyler's determination "you sure..." He nodded "okay then" 

It was a surprising development but if tyler was sure about it then he'd explain things to fandango himself if he had to. He peeled off his shirt and let it drop to the floor, allowing the eager omega to run his hands over the skin exposed to him. It wasn't an unusual trait for omegas to feel out new things, especially when it came to intimate things as they had the right to be cautious in barons eyes 

He doubted tyler would take long to inspect him though, his rocking hips had grown more desperate while they had talked and the top of his arm was practically coated in slick because of it. With tyler on his lap he carefully withdrew his fingers before lifting him up so he could remove his pants, all without jostling the squirming omega to much. Baron knew he couldn't help the squirming so he was careful not to make his grip to tight as he kicked off his shoes and pants before returning them to the couch 

Baron laid down on his back and brought the omega with him, settling him back onto his lap. Tyler tilted his head in slight confusion and he wondered if the omega had ever done this while in heat, fandango seemed like the type to 

"This way you can control the pace" he comforted watching recognition spark in Tyler's eyes. He got an affectionate nuzzle in thanks before Tyler's full attention went back to his current problem 

With baron being a larger alpha tyler was a little nervous but after earlier he knew he could take it, he was made to especially when willing. So a little nervously he shifted his hips back before sinking down onto the larger length

A loud moan left his lips when he was fully seated, his hips shifting to grind against barons as the alphas hands came up to rest on them. He stilled expecting to be moved but when he wasn't he smiled softly and continued his awkward swivelling of hips for the moment just enjoying the feel of how deep the length went. For a beta fandango was big but for an alpha, tyler was certain baron was big too as the length made contact with places he didn't even know existed inside of him 

He felt a little guilty for feeling so good but something inside him told him that this was his best option, that fandango would be okay with his choice.. Perhaps even happy with it

Actively he drew himself up, grateful for barons grip on his hips as he didn't think he would of been able to lift himself without the support before dropping back down. The feeling brought a high pitched whimper from him as his body quaked with pleasure, it felt even better then he could imagine but it drew the strength from his limbs. His hands balled above barons chest before he flattened them but when he tried to lift himself up he couldn't find the strength to 

A whine left his throat as he looked up at baron and with a shift of his hips the alpha smiled. "Just relax, you've been through a lot" he was drawn close to rest against barons chest, the combined scents of the alpha and his mate making him feel safe as his hips shifted restlessly 

Gently baron drew his hips up and then back down making him moan with each new angle or thrust. It satisfied both parts of him and he found that baron was someone that he trusted despite not really knowing him to well 

It was slower and held a loving touch something he was use to with his mate fandango but as barons knot swelled within him he was satisfied on an omega level something his beta often found hard to do during heats as he can't knot. When baron came within him he let out a pleasant whimper enjoying the shocks of his own orgasm as he came between them 

Baron shuffled them a little to get comfortable before gently stroking through Tyler's hair "you've done so well" he praised "now get some rest." It didn't take much for barons gentle soothing to lull him towards a much needed sleep

Tomorrow he would call fandango and despite feeling good about how his night ended he wasn't sure what was going to happen but for now he could just rest, the sweet lull of an alpha taking him into his dreams


End file.
